


Remembrance

by soru_57



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soru_57/pseuds/soru_57
Summary: "What a birthday meant to you?""It marked the day you were exist. What about you?""It reminds you the time is coming closer."ーーーーー© Animonsta Studios© Boboiboy Galaxy『One-shot』
Relationships: Boboiboy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Remembrance

Brownish caramel eyes fluttered open by the sound of alarm clock gone off. His hand stretched out to the bedside. Even without looking, the alarm successfully turned off. He sits up rather sluggishly, ignoring the pounding ache in his head.

He waited the pain to slowly drifting, that, he finally focusing his vision. And the first thing he sees was a calender. There's nothing marked anyway, to remind him about something.

It hurts but he used to it.

_'It's just another day of the year.'_

But that was in the past, where he was alone. He gained friends now... Maybe, _just maybe_... this year would be different.

Boboiboy shake off the thought and buries it deep at the back of his mind. It can't be help, alright. The hope was overwhelming.

After washed himself, he headed downstairs where Tok Aba and Ochobot helping each other on making breakfast.

"Good morning, Tok, Ochobot." He greeted and both of them replied at the same time before joining him on the table.

Boboiboy stared at them, wondering if they going to say something he had been waiting for. But alas, no one mentioned about it even after he wore his shoes, ready to go to school.

He forced the frown down, not to reveal disappointment shown on his face as he smiled-- _albeit sadly_ \--and waved at them goodbye.

He knows Tok Aba might be a bit forgetful and Ochobot never knew, but he had hoped.

And he hope his friends to at least know.

.

.

.

"Hey, Boboiboy! Do you know what today is?" Gopal circled his arm around his shoulder, startled him a bit.

Hearing that, smile slowly bloomed on his face. Ready to hear the words he has been longed for.

"Today is--"

"--Daniel's birthday! I'm looking forward for the party we'll have! But I didn't bought him a gift, though..."

Boboiboy instantly tuned out the other as Gopal keep on babbling.

Of course, how foolish of him. Their classmate announced it two days ago while he had no guts to tell about it even to his close friends.

He muted himself along the way to the school, only listening to his companion chattering about food.

Soon as they stepped in the classroom, they saw a small crowd surrounds Daniel's table. Wishes after wishes resounded in the area except for Fang, who lazily propped up his arm while looking out of the window. A frown gracing his handsome face.

Someone is jealous by the attention even though the glasses-boy know he doesn't have the right to be.

Gopal and Boboiboy make their way to join the crowd. After wishing their classmate a 'Happy birthday', Gopal stays but Boboiboy leaves immediately.

"Hey, Fang." He called out and resumed after he heard a slight hum from the other.

"What a birthday meant to you?"

Fang raised a brow but nevertheless, he answered. "It marked the day you were exist."

"Oh." He looked down, hiding a bittersweet smile.

Fang glanced at him for a second. "What about you?"

"It reminds you the time is coming closer." He replied blankly. Fang narrowed his eyes by the answer.

"What coming?" Fang said gently, trying to gauge his reaction but the other boy just shook his head and remain silent.

If no one remembers it, then does it mean his existence weren't that worth? That was the only answer he could gave to his friend.

He swallowed hard on that.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy? What's with that long face?"

He looked up and saw Yaya stared at him in slight worry judging by the knitted of her brows. He smiled warmly.

_Almost automatically._

"Ying worried about you, you know. You have been standing there statically for good five minutes."

His eyes make a glance at Ying who stared at him across the room with worry evidence on her pale face.

"Nothing to worry about."

_Lies_.

His heart wrenched a bit, listening to his close friends singing birthday song earlier on someone else and not him. Call him selfish for all he care. He's aware after all. It's not his day alone.

"Um... I need to go to the toilet. Excuse me." And vanished from the class.

Ying walked towards her friend after that.

"I think he ate something he shouldn't have? He said not to worry though." Yaya answered the other's silent question. Ying nodded in understanding.

Without them knowing Boboiboy never ate anything other than breakfast this morning.

.

.

.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out at Tok Aba's kokotiam?" He suddenly asked in the midst of Fang and Gopal's heated argument.

It doesn't matter if they didn't remember. At least he got to spend the time with each other.

"I'm sorry, Boboiboy. I can't. My father asked me to help him arrange the storage room." Gopal sighed. Thinking about it makes his energy drown in instant.

Boboiboy nodded slowly, still maintaining a smile on his face-- _which he's getting better with it now_ \--and looked at Fang.

"My brother will kill me." Fang said, his frown deepened. But Gopal and Boboiboy knows Kaizo was just being Kaizo.

"Oh... Okay. I don't mind." _Of course_. His mind sarcastically said.

Where's the Y duo? They weren't even there to begin with. Busy with their studies. Hey, it's March after all which means first term exam is around the corner.

He didn't blame them for forgetting about it. Not Tok Aba, Ochobot or his friends. With things have been hectic-- _delinquent aliens everywhere, schools and upcoming exam_ \--it's natural to forgot something like this.

And it's just another day of the year for them.

_Nothing more, nothing else._

Staring at the shining moon from his window, Boboiboy smiled helplessly. He had _hoped_. And it crushed so badly now a few hours left to move on to the next day.

"Marked the day you were exist..." Blankly he recited what Fang told him.

If someone remembers, it marked. If someone wishes, it cherished. If someone gives, it embedded.

But he got none.

Hurt... It hurts... but he smiled it anyway and tears desperately tried to wash away the growing pain.

He had hoped that maybe they were feigned about it but the note Tok Aba left behind-- _which Ochobot followed him to get the cocoa restored_ \--leaving him with dark, empty place he called home alone.

_**Kring!!!** _

Boboiboy jumped slightly in surprise, startled by the sudden sound in his room. Picking up the phone, his smile looks a bit more genuine after he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, dad." He had make sure his voice sounds alright.

_'Hello, Boboiboy! Happy Birthday to you, my son!'_ And his smile did grew larger.

"Thanks a lot, dad!"

_'I've posted your birthday gift but it's going to arrive a bit late. Sorry for that.'_

"No, it's alright. I can't wait to see it." The enthusiasm in his voice makes his dad chuckled.

_'Yeah, I can't wait to hear your opinion about the gift. So, enough about the gift! How's your day over there? Is it fun to finally have friends to celebrate your birthday?'_

"A-ah..." his smile faltered. "I-it's great! We got to hang out our time away."

_'Just that?'_ Boboiboy panicked slightly when he could even heard the frown lacing on the heavy tone.

"We even make a small party! I'm happy, dad. That's enough for me..." He bit his tongue and make sure his voice didn't wavering.

_'That's great! I'm kind of worried you'd feel lonely.'_

"Oh." Parents' instinct are scary.

They talked a bit more about their recent activities and after all of it finished, he put the phone away. Standing in the middle of the room alone with only moonlight shone from his window, silence once again came.

_I lied... I faked my smile... I deceived everyone..._

And in seconds, he broke down silently. Spilling his tears, crying to his sleep.

And when the time strikes midnight, Ochobot and Tok Aba finally arrives home. At that point, Boboiboy has already sound asleep in his room.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A robotic hand gently ruffles messy dark-brownish hair. With guilt and sadness, he stared at the boy, fully aware of the pain.

"We're sorry, Boboiboy. But lateness is better than never." His robotic tone sounds gentle and a bit hushed, fearing to wake up the boy.

"The plan has set and ready to commence. Tomorrow, please be happy. And I--we're glad you came to our lives.

Thank you for being born."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not March. I just want to make some angst-y story. Maybe after this I'm going to continue to make another one-shot stories until my writer-block on Ahli Mafia disappear(?). 
> 
> I'm pretty sure there's a LOADS of grammar error and whatever. The story was made in the middle of the night with no beta-reader before publish it.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA I HAVE NO BETA-READER FOR THIS FANDOM ! 
> 
> So, go on. Be my reviewers and point out the mistakes. Don't worry, I won't flame you, I'm gentle and kind. On contrary, it'd be appreciated :D


End file.
